Hecho en América Latina
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Hetalia al estilo latinoamericano. Sale casi todo el continente, pero si EUA aparece mientras todos están juntos... no aseguro su bienestar físico y mental. HOY: si los latinos fueran dioses, ¿cómo crearían al mundo?
1. Es sólo un partido, tonto

Si eres mexicano y te gusta el fútbol, pero también eres masoquista, lee esto.

Advertencia **:** groserías (estamos hablando de México).

 **Vamos, México**

Copa América Centenario 2016.

Partido México 0 – Chile 7

México no quiso abandonar la cancha hasta que el silbato de Brasil dio como finalizado el partido. Después no esperó ni un segundo más y se marchó. Esquivó a sus jugadores, esquivó a su técnico, esquivó a la prensa, esquivó a Brasil, esquivó a Chile… esquivó a su afición, la misma que había llenado el estadio con ilusión y ahora le gritaba con enojo y decepción.

Le habría encantado ir a gritarle a Chile lo puta que era su madre y hasta de qué se iba a morir. Pero se mordió la lengua porque _el Flaco_ no se lo merecía. México sí. En lugar de eso, se dio la media vuelta y caminó lo más normal que pudo porque (¡ah, su madre!) su costado derecho estaba empezando a dolerle como siempre cada vez que se enfadaba.

La gente de los pasillos lo dejó pasar en silencio. México no se dirigió a los vestuarios, sino a la salida; agachado y triste, su uniforme se camufló con los de su afición… a la que tuvo que volver a esquivar, aunque era difícil ignorarla porque podía sentir su frustración y su ira, porque él también la sentía hacia sí mismo. Comprendía que otra vez estaba solo, que otra vez él iba a tener toda la culpa por aquél resultado y que sólo él —como país— iba a recibir los insultos y las burlas de toda su familia y de sus connacionales.

El fútbol era su pasión, su alegría y su tristeza, ¡su _mero mole!_ ¡Y ahora…!

Se reprimió otra vez mientras pedía un taxi y lo abordaba, con una mano sobre su costado derecho. México siempre se reprimía, siempre tenía que tragarse todo su orgullo y todo lo que pensaba, porque muchas veces no concordaba con lo que sus jefes o _el gringo_ querían que hiciera y esta vez no sería la excepción. México entre "más calladito, se veía más bonito."

¿Su único desahogo y forma de amnesia para el dolor del costado? Sí, la licorería más alejada del estadio en Santa Clara, California, de preferencia una vacía que no estuviera sintonizando el maldito partido.

Llegó a la barra y pidió lo más fuerte que tuviera, lo que fuera, no importaba. Y si era un tequilita, un _mezcal_ o algo de su tierra ¡mejor! Una copa, dos copas y tres más. ¡No, mejor ya no! ¡Las copas no eran para los _cabrones_! Entonces empezó a beber directamente de la botella, al fin y al cabo "para todo mal, _mezcal_ y para todo bien, también"… aunque no había _mezcal_ , sino tequila, entonces se inventó otro: "las penas con pan son buenas, y con tequila mejor…".

Aunque él ya estaba acostumbrado a fallar en demasiadas cosas, no se había esperado que Chile...

… Un trago más…

… Lo humillara.

Sabía cómo lo veían los otros latinos: como un presumido, cabrón, lucidito, perrito faldero del _gringo_ ; es más, sabía que exactamente en esos momentos él, México, era la burla de todo el continente, del mundo, hasta de su propia gente; podría jurar que Venezuela y Argentina habían olvidado momentáneamente su último partido (Argentina 4 – Venezuela 1) para mofarse de él, lo mismo que con sus otros _hermanos._

— Como si me importara lo que diga esa puta familia de _pendejos_ – murmuró. Aunque no supo qué le dolió más: si el costado derecho, si no poder engañarse a sí mismo o si saber que realmente lo estaban haciendo.

—Mierda, si te ibas a poner así por un simple partidito mejor no te hubiéramos invitado.

Ese acento cantadito… Por un momento México pensó que era Argentina, así que ya estaba por mandarlo al demonio, pero se detuvo antes de notar que era Uruguay. México gruñó, luego volvió con su amada botella de tequila. Uruguay se acercó, con sus ojos fijos en la espalda de México, preguntándose cómo le iba a hacer para sacarlo de ahí.

—Si te preguntas cómo te encontré, fue muy sencillo: con las cámaras de seguridad descubrimos las placas del taxi que te trajo, lo contacté y me dijo dónde estabas. – Uruguay lo dijo como si fuera una gran hazaña. México lo ignoró, no le extrañaba que lo estuvieran buscando para regañarlo, para burlarse o algunos para presumirle que estaban en semifinales de la copa y él no. – México…

— ¿Qué _chingados_ quieres, _Güera_?

—Que dejes de beber y vengas conmigo —por única ocasión, Uruguay pasó por alto el apodo "Güera".

— ¿Pa´ que todos esos _mamones_ se _caguen_ de risa por ese _pinche_ partido? –México seguía dándole la espalda, pero por el tono agrio de su voz, Uruguay adivinó que estaba muy mal; el norteamericano no era un maestro para esconder sus emociones, mucho menos después de haber bebido. Latinos y sus ganas por competir para ser los reyes del drama; con razón sus telenovelas solían ser muy exageradas.

Uruguay quería reírse. ¿De verdad estaba tan deprimido que le preocupaban las burlas de los otros? ¿EN SERIO, MÉXICO? ¿El señor "Soy bien _macho_ y me _vale madres_ lo que los demás digan"? ¿A Don "Canto a gritos en la calle y no me da pena" le inquietaba eso?

—México… —el mexicano se llevó la botella a la boca, ignorándolo. Uruguay bufó—. Tú eres el primero que se ríe de nosotros cuando algo así nos pasa y me extraña que no seas el primero que se ría de ti mismo ahora. Además, como si no supieras que nosotros no somos felices si no nos molestamos entre nosotros –dijo con sarcasmo—; es cosa de hermanos o algo así, ¿no?

México no contestó, en cambio hizo señas al dueño para que le trajera otra botella.

Uruguay se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado venir por él en lugar de Brasil, ¡parecía un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche! Además, no lo creía justo para sí porque él solo había ido a apoyar al país que le bajó un poco los humos a Venezuela (no que se llevara mal con su hermana, pero cuando se trataba de competir…). Entonces recordó que México y Brasil tenían una pequeña rivalidad por ser "el país latinoamericano más desarrollado", sumando que el ánimo de Brasil era volátil debido a su fútbol y por el descontento social en su casa, y que México estaba bebiendo… los dos podrían terminar detenidos en la comisaría y con España y Portugal pagando sus multas… otra vez (maldades infantiles de la época colonial).

Uruguay pensó en dejarlo felizmente con sus botellas, aunque su responsabilidad y el temor a que una vez ebrio México hiciera estupideces en público (como poner banderitas mexicanas en las playas de San Francisco, California, y reclamar a gritos que ese estado era suyo. Sí, ya lo había hecho) lo obligaron a insistir. Así que, con determinación, Uruguay se paró junto al otro país y apoyó ambos brazos en la barra.

—No te entiendo, hermano, –musitó. México lo miró de reojo mientras le entregaban su nueva botella de tequila reposado. Hacía muchos años que no se llamaban así. – vos tenés muchos problemas en casa, ¿y solo te preocupa un partido de fútbol, che? –Uruguay jamás había pensado decir algo así, pero lo hizo. — ¿No tenés problemas con tus maestros? ¿No tenés que combatir el rezago educacional? ¿No tenés combates internos por las guerras con los cárteles? ¿No tienes problemas de corrupción y delincuencia? ¿Qué no tu capital es la ciudad más contaminada del mundo?

México dio un trago a su botella y sonrió.

Uruguay contuvo un escalofrío. Esa sonrisa… estaba acostumbrado a verlo divirtiéndose (después de todo, México era un país que solía ser muy alegre en las reuniones familiares e incluso durante los encuentros de negocios), siendo hospitalario con sus visitas (gajes de ser el latinoamericano más turístico), bromeando, jugando, coqueteando o hasta siendo un poco altanero… Uruguay estaba habituado a _esas_ sonrisas de México. Mas nunca lo había visto esbozando una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa sarcástica y desdeñosa; simplemente no lo hacían ser el México que él conocía.

Cuando México habló, su voz se hizo un poco más grave.

—Me duele aquí –señaló su costado derecho— porque todas las _pendejadas_ de mi gobierno, todas las _pendejadas_ de mi gente, todas mis pendejadas… me dejaban heridas; pero me _valía_ un poco porque sabía que tarde o temprano iban a cicatrizar y desaparecer, ¿somos países, no? Pero esta herida –apretó su costado e hizo una mueca de dolor— ya no quiere desaparecer, es más, se abre cada vez más seguido y… _duele su puta madre_.

—Tomando no vas a solucionar nada, – gruñó Uruguay, enojado por la actitud de México y trató de quitarle la botella, pero el mexicano estiró su brazo en un juego muy infantil. – ni obsesionándote con un partido de fútbol.

México soltó una risa muy diferente a la que solía hacer porque esta no tenía ni alegría ni vitalidad, sino que era bajita y parca.

— ¡Ya lo sé! Pero esta –alzó su botella— es mi única medicina cuando me acuerdo de que estoy solo. Hoy estoy solo, hoy hasta mi propia gente va a señalarme porque soy un mediocre en todo (incluso en mi deporte favorito), luego todos me van a echar la culpa de la represión a los maestros, después todos me van a exigir que busque a todos mis desaparecidos por la narcoguerra... entonces me van a preguntar que por qué estuve en este partido y no en Oaxaca con mis maestros. Mañana todos van a quejarse de que soy un país de mierda con una economía de mierda y una educación de mierda, porque yo soy el país y solo yo tengo la culpa de todo. Luego mañana voy a tratar de ser mejor con solo unos poquitos _compas_ y seguro mi gente _…_

México dio un traguito después de ese discurso, soltó el aire y luego sonrió a la nada. Uruguay se inquietó: uno, esa sonrisa se parecía más a la normal, pero dos, cuando el tipo estaba ebrio eso significaba que iba a bailar, cantar o algo más vergonzoso.

— Soy bien _pendejo_ , ¿verdad? —susurró el mexicano, como si hubiera recordado algo gracioso.

— ¿Eh?

— Gané un _chingo_ de medallas allá en Rumania y estoy chillando por este desmadre… —torció la boca.

—Ah… —Uruguay se desconcertó por ese cambio repentino, pero México le dio un golpe en la nuca—. ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Felicítame, compadre! Mi bandera se ve bien _chula_ junto a una medalla… —la cara de México y su sonrisa tonta casi hacen reír al otro país—. Como cuando nos traemos las medallas en los paralímpicos, o en clavados o en tiro con arco o en concursos de conocimi… —Uruguay le arrebató la botella—. ¡Oye, estamos _chupando_ tranquilos!

—Felicidades, pero tu casa no necesita que estés _tomado_ cada que tienes problemas, _gil_ –Uruguay hizo una señal al dueño del lugar para que les trajera la cuenta—. Además, Perú, Colombia y los Centroamericanos nos están esperando, dicen que no seas _boludo_ porque mañana van a ir a _hincharle las pelotas_ a España con eso de que es día del Padre o algo así.

México se puso recto, tan recto como si no hubiera estado bebiendo los últimos treinta minutos ni hubiera estado quejándose de su herida. El señor le entregó a Uruguay la cuenta y éste, con todo el dolor de su corazón/cartera, la pagó, pensando cómo cobrárselo después a México.

—Ah _chingá_ , se me olvidaba que a mí me toca llevarle una barbacoa de borrego sabrosísima –México gesticuló con emoción, como si estuviera sosteniendo algo muy pesado y muy rico— con una salsa de chile serra… —de repente hizo una mueca enojada. Uruguay quiso golpearse la cabeza, frustrado, ¿otra vez con su trauma? –Maldito Chile…

Definitivamente iba a tardar mucho tiempo en superar su humillante derrota ante Chile.

"Al menos ya dejó esa botella de Tequila", pensó Uruguay. "Solo espero que tampoco recuerde que el profesor Jirafales ya no está con nosotros para que no se vuelva a deprimir. O que visite su casa, o que se acuerde de su herida permanente, o que se encuentre con Chile, o con Argentina, o con Brasil…" suspiró. "Esto va para largo".

Entonces el teléfono de Uruguay empezó a sonar.

— ¿Hola?

— _Fiesta en mi cuarto_ –era Chile. Siempre que tenía prisa era tan directo que parecía un maleducado. — ¿ _Encontraste al_ weón _ese? Traelo contigo y dile que ni se le ocurra…_

—Fiesta en el hotel de Chile —Uruguay interrumpió a su pariente y miró a México—, ¿venís o vas a seguir llorando como nenita?

México puso mala cara, bufó y se cruzó de brazos, tal niño haciendo un berrinche.

— _Pos_ tengo que ir… a felicitarlo o algo así –gruñó.

—Dice que va —le dijo Uruguay a Chile. No quería darle el teléfono a México porque sabía que aquellos dos solo iban a empeorar las cosas. — y que no te preocupes por las cervezas, que él las lleva.

 _—_ _Mmmmm…_

Uruguay examinó el rostro de México. Pretendía ser duro y orgulloso, y que no estaba escuchando la conversación, pero había un pequeño brillo en sus ojos…

— Y también dice que jugaste muy bien ¿ _cabrón_? –Uruguay no estaba seguro de usar esa palabra, pero siempre se la escuchaba a México así que tal vez estaba bien.

— _Dile que él jugó pésimo y que no me arrepiento de nada_ –replicó Chile con diversión. Uruguay activó el altavoz y esperó. – _Pero que sé que todos tenemos mala racha y… fútbol es fútbol y familia es familia, ¿no? —_ añadió con un gruñido.

La sonrisa de México perdió el orgullo y se volvió juguetona.

—Dile que se pasa de _cabrón_ –habló en voz alta— y que me voy a vengar, a la otra te voy a ganar no importa si tengo que sacrificarle un pollo a Huitzilopochtli. –Uruguay levantó una ceja y volvió a esperar con paciencia. – Pero ´ta bueno, yo llevo las cervezas —añadió entre dientes.

Más tarde, aunque el mexicano parecía más tranquilo y ya no se quejaba (tanto) de dolores del costado o de derrotas humillantes, Uruguay pensó seriamente en evitar mencionar al antiguo dios guerrero azteca Huitzilopochtli y en alejar al mexicano de todos los pollos del mundo.

.

..

…

No justifico a México, pero siendo muy futbolero, imagino que le dolió hasta los huesos ese… mmm, resultado. Tranquilos, creo que después de que se le quite la cruda de la fiesta de Chile, se va a recomponer y se va a esforzar para resolver sus problemas, porque así es México.

Significados: Valer (no importar), mamón (grosería: obsceno), cagarse de risa (reírse mucho), pinche (grosería: maldito), mero mole (lo que más le gusta), güero (rubio o de piel blanca), pendejo, gil y boludo (tonto), gringo (estadounidense), chingo (mucho), chingón y cabrón (groserías: muy bueno, listo), hinchar las pelotas (molestar), weón (sujeto). Intenté no poner muchos mexicanismos, chilenismos ni uruguayismos (?).

Uruguay menciona unos cuantos de los muchos problemas que hay en México, solo poquitos porque de lo contrario me iba a tomar todo el oneshot. Sobre la herida, creo que México es un país muy lastimado (por su gobierno, por su gente, por sí mismo) y esa herida suele dolerle mucho, como cuando se enoja, se frustra o pasan cosas muy graves en el país. Quiero ahondarlo en otro fic.

Eso sí, México ganó medallas en Rumania por el concurso Infomatrix en Rumania (¡Felicidades, chicos!). También somos buenos en deportes individuales como en clavados, ¿y quién dijo que no hay mexicanos buenos en matemáticas, química o biología?

Muchos latinoamericanos celebran el día el Padre el tercer domingo de Junio y como nos encanta fastidiar gente, imagino que España se la pasará bonito con sus enanos (¿escuchan mi risa de maldita?), Uruguay lo celebra otro día y España en marzo.

Bueno, ya me desahogué.

 **La vida sigue.**


	2. El charro negro

México (virreinato de Nueva España).

Guatemala (capitanía general o reino).

Honduras (provincia de Honduras).

El Salvador (provincia de San Salvador).

 **Entre México y Guatemala**

Honduras amaba hacer viajes largos a pie, como los que su madre hacía antes de que su padre llegara desde el mar y cambiara todo.

"Es como un dios", habían dichos algunos de la gente de su mamá, entre asombrados y desconfiados de aquel hombre blanco. "Es una maldición... es tu padre", había dicho su _Na´_ con dolor, las últimas palabras que escuchó decir a la que le había dado la vida. "Soy el Imperio Español, yo cuidaré de ti", había dicho él en un idioma que Honduras aún no terminaba de aprender.

El problema era que Honduras no sabía quién era él; no reconocía sus ojos negros en los de color esmeralda, no atisbaba su piel morena en la de color claro...

No veía nada de sí en el reino de España, ni si quiera en el carácter cambiante de aquel imperio. Su actitud lo confundía porque España siempre sonreía y disfrutaba de enseñarles a hablar su idioma, pero cuando se equivocaban demasiado o hacían una travesura... Ni si quiera las lágrimas de sus hijos evitaban los severos castigos. Ellos tenían que convertirse en unos buenos niños. Por eso a veces Honduras agradecía que el español no le pusiera tanta atención como a sus hijos favoritos, los mayores, los más grandes, los que eran el ejemplo a seguir de todas las provincias españolas en América: Perú y Nueva España.

Hoy justamente se dirigían a casa de Nueva España porque su p-a-d-r-e les había ordenado vivir con él. A Guatemala no le gustó la idea, el pequeño San Salvador sólo tenía curiosidad y Honduras, en cambio, no sabía qué pensar si sólo había visto una vez a Nueva España.

Guatemala, que no era tan joven para ser una niña ni tan mayor para ser una mujer madura, ajustó el nudo del rebozo que había amarrado alrededor de su cabeza, con el que cargaba a Salvador en su espalda y sujetó la mano de Honduras. A pesar de que era mucho más pequeña que las mujeres blancas, sus brazos eran más fuertes y su espalda más resistente porque podía llevar a sus hermanos, comida o leña sin ningún problema.

Su hermana mayor no dijo nada, pero sus ojos hablaban por ella: Estaba molesta; quizá porque su carreta se había descompuesto en el camino, quizá porque España no había enviado a alguien para escoltarlos, quizá porque ahora estaban caminando en la noche en busca de alguna posada o quizá porque no quería irse a vivir con Nueva España. Quizá era todo eso y más.

—Podríamos volver a casa —sugirió Honduras con su vocecita apagada.

—Papá se molestará —replicó ella.

Honduras miró a su alrededor; sólo veía montes con flora desértica, piedras y tierra seca, los coyotes aullaban cerca de ellos y el tecolote cantaba...

En su mente infantil suplicó que Nueva España o papá España sintieran sus presencias y vinieran por ellos.

— ¿Un... c-cuento? —pidió San Salvador lentamente porque aún era muy pequeño y apenas estaba aprendiendo español.

Guatemala sonrió con tranquilidad, lo hacía más a menudo desde que había adoptado la figura maternal que ya no tenían.

—Te voy a hablar de los antiguos relatos de mi madre —comentó con suavidad y un brillo en los ojos—, tu abuela. Una vez me contó que antes de que el hombre fuera capaz de valerse por sí mismo, los dioses del _Xibalbá_ retaron a los gemelos divinos a un juego de pelota en sus dominios. Ellos descendieron a la tierra de los muertos...

— ¿Yo... también... puedo? —Salvador era muy preguntón.

—No te gustaría hacerlo, mi niño...

El ruido de los cascos los alertó.

Guatemala y sus hermanos se escondieron en la sombra de un árbol, atentos a la sombra de un jinete y su caballo que se acercaba rápidamente. Podía ser un viajero que los podría ayudar o alguien que se aprovechara de la noche para hacerles daño, España siempre les decía que nunca confiaran en los extraños.

—Ese es... —Guatemala se inclinó para ver mejor—. _Méjico_...

El jinete y su caballo llegaron donde ellos, se quitó la capucha y los miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenas noches —saludó.

No era la persona que Honduras recordaba. Él lo había conocido siendo un niño que no aparentaba más de ocho años (y en ese entonces, también era mayor que Honduras), pero ahora veía a un adolescente moreno, de cabello lacio que se confundía con el negro de la noche y con un rostro muy agradable; los miraba con porte galante, la misma postura que había visto en España y entonces Honduras supo por qué él era uno de sus hijos predilectos.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —murmuró Guatemala.

—No puedo dejar que mi familia ande en caminos peligrosos a estas horas —respondió en voz baja, pero con amabilidad—, menos si son una mujer bonita y dos niños indefensos.

Guatemala parpadeó unos segundos, sin saber cómo responder a eso.

—Nosotros no somos su familia. —Guatemala jaló la mano de Honduras para hacerlo caminar delante de ella, y le dio la espalda a Nueva España.

Honduras y Salvador giraron sus cabezas y lo miraron con curiosidad. No estaba molesto, más bien parecía un poco divertido cuando se apeó del caballo.

—La familia no se escoge —dijo y le ofreció la mano a Guatemala para que subiera al caballo—. ¿Me permite...?

—Pa-dre se encargó de dejarnos eso muy claro. —Guatemala se negó y siguió avanzando con los niños.

Nueva España caminó junto a ellos, ahora sí un poco molesto por la terquedad de Guatemala.

Honduras continuaba mirando al jinete con un poco de desconfianza. Él había escuchado, de su gente, que los hombres de caballo se _aprovechaban_ de las mujercitas solas que encontraban y las dejaban. No sabía qué significaba _aprovecharse_ , pero sonaba a algo muy malo y él no iba a dejar que Nueva España se _aprovechara_ de Guatemala, si para defenderla estaba él, el hombrecito de la casa.

—Salvador, ¿aún quieres escuchar la historia que te estaba contando? —Guatemala acomodó a Salvador entre sus brazos, sin mirar a la otra colonia joven.

— ¿Quién... él? —musitó el niño, muy apenado ante el desconocido.

—Soy México, es un placer conocerlo, joven —la colonia inclinó su cabeza y sonrió a Salvador, que le devolvió una débil sonrisa, perdiendo un poco de miedo—. Tengo el gusto de hablar con el señor Salvador, ¿cierto? — el pequeño se irguió con orgullo y asintió.

Guatemala no protestó, pero tampoco se veía feliz de verlos llevarse bien en su primer encuentro.

—Y usted… —Nueva España se inclinó un poco para ver a Honduras con la misma sonrisa que había dedicado a Salvador. Honduras se aferró a la mano de su hermana mayor. — Usted ha de ser el señor Honduras, ¿verdad? —el niño lo miró con desconfianza, pero asintió.

Nueva España no se molestó por la reacción del niño, seguramente él se había portado de una peor manera cuando su padre lo encontró. Guatemala lo miró de reojo, sin confiar en su compañero no-deseado; no sabía qué esperar de alguien que se había adaptado muy rápido al modo de vida de su _padre,_ o más bien de alguien que parecía tan amable como _padre_ había pretendido ser al principio… aunque él no era _padre_ , él también había tenido una madre indígena… si pudiera confiar un poco más…

— _Cuéntame un cuento, hermana_ —pidió Salvador con ansiedad y de repente se tapó la boca con una mano, asustado. Había olvidado que tenía que hablar en español, no en maya. Aunque nadie reaccionó confundido, nadie se enojó ni lo miró mal; al contrario, hasta Guatemala sonrió.

—Sí, mi niño —respondió ella, también en maya—. Cuando ambos bajaron a la entrada del _Xibalbá_ , se encontraron con una encrucijada —continuó narrando.

— ¿Qué es... una eeeencrushhhchunada? —preguntó Salvador, muy metido en la historia. Era un poco gracioso, ya que sólo su cabeza se asomaba y todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en el rebozo de Guatemala.

—Si en este camino de repente surgiera uno que va para la izquierda y otro para la derecha, y sólo uno llevara a donde quieres pero no sabes cuál es, ¿Cuál escogerías? —le preguntó Nueva España también en maya, aunque con un acento diferente al de Guatemala. Salvador se encogió de hombros, atento a la respuesta del mayor. — La decisión depende del ingenio de la persona, tiene que valorar todas sus opciones, incluso si la muerte es una de ellas. Eso es una encrucijada. —Hubo silencio en lo que Salvador asimilaba eso. — ¿Le estaba contando la historia de _Hunahpú_ e _Ixbalanqué_? —miró a Guatemala con seriedad.

—Aún existimos los que no nos olvidamos de nuestras madres —aseguró Guatemala, como si lo estuviera desafiando, con la sombra de la acusación en su voz.

El rostro de Nueva España se oscureció y Honduras apretó la mano de su hermana mayor, presintiendo el peligro.

—Mi _nantli_ siempre va a estar aquí —susurró Nueva España, tocando su sien con un dedo, su mirada perdida en el camino que les esperaba—. Yo ya no puedo traerla al mundo de los vivos, pero sólo me queda un camino… Guatemala lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Guatemala no respondió de inmediato y su caminar se hizo más lento, pero Honduras aún no comprendía cómo su hermana podía hacer del silencio algo violento.

—El mundo es de los guerreros, así que tenemos que volvernos fuertes —declaró Nueva España en voz baja, sin mirar a Guatemala, aún viendo hacia adelante. Había algo en su tono… algo que hizo que ni Honduras ni Salvador dejaran de mirarlo; era como si le estuviera hablando con ímpetu a sus guerreros antes de que comenzara una ardua batalla—. Tenemos que demostrarnos que ellas aún viven en nosotros y que su herencia no está perdida. Yo no lo voy a lograr sin ti y tú no lo vas a lograr sin mí —dijo con brusquedad y esta vez sí miró a Guatemala, en el preciso momento en el que ella levantaba la vista para responderle.

El silencio se volvió más pesado y la noche más clara mientras las dos colonias más grandes se miraban fijamente una a otra, como si recién descubrieran quién era quién.

—El virreinato más grande, el virreinato más poderoso… —susurró Nueva España con voz suave, pero peligrosa.

—El favorito de pa-dre… —continuó Guatemala, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—La desgracia de pa-dre —Nueva España también era renuente a llamarlo "Padre".

Honduras no comprendía nada. Sólo sabía que había visto esa mirada en Guatemala en ocasiones especiales: el día que su _chiich_ Maya los había presentado a su pueblo como sus nietos y la otra cuando le confirieron el cuidado de las colonias más pequeñas. Era el mismo brillo de orgullo que tenían las mujeres al defenderse o el de una tigresa que se erguía con elegancia después de haber sido herida y aún quisiera protegerse.

A Nueva España no lo conocía, pero su actitud ya no era tan relajada como al principio, estaba más serio y un poco más pálido.

San Salvador, que estaba distraído mirando las nubes del cielo nocturno -hasta se había olvidado de pedir la continuación de la leyenda-, se removió un poco cuando Nueva España volvió a ofrecerle la mano a Guatemala para que montara al caballo y ésta aceptó en silencio, sin dejar que el otro la ayudara a subir, sólo a acomodarse en el lomo del animal y jalar su rebozo para que ahora el Salvador estuviera en sus brazos. Honduras se puso un poco tenso cuando Nueva España lo levantó de las axilas y lo acomodó enfrente de Guatemala, quien lo abrazó automáticamente con un brazo. El jinete también subió, rodeó con sus brazos a los tres, tomó las riendas del caballo y lo arreó para que corriera.

La luna brillaba débilmente, el viento mecía los árboles, un coyote aullaba tristemente, un tecolote cantaba con melancolía… y un caballo atravesaba velozmente el campo, levantando el polvo tras su paso.

Nadie supo cuánto tiempo pasó, nadie supo por qué el viento empezó a ser asfixiante, por qué el agarre de Nueva España se hizo tan fuerte como el fierro ni por qué la oscuridad se volvió tan densa que los cegó.

Honduras sólo pudo escuchar el grito de su hermana y el llanto aterrorizado de su hermano antes de que algo invisible empezara a apretar fuertemente su cabeza y su pecho…

Nadie supo por qué la oscuridad de la noche se los tragó.

O tal vez sí.

El infierno abrió sus puertas para reclamar las almas que le pertenecían.

.

..

…

 **¡Hola!**

Uf, esto salió porque volví a escuchar la leyenda del Charro Negro que es más reciente, pero no pude evitar pensar en México y Guatemala, ¿a poco no serían una pareja medio rara?

Charro Negro: un jinete que ronda en las noches y te convence para que (hombres) aceptes un tesoro (algunos dicen que está maldito) o que subas con él (¡aguas, mujeres!) y nunca se te vuelve a ver. Suena como vender tu alma, ¿no? Aunque algunos dicen que es muy caballeroso y que te acompaña en el camino hasta cerca de una iglesia.

Yo creo que España no era el baboso que parece en Hetalia ni tampoco un padre totalmente hijo de puta, pero sí era duro con los chicos al punto de verse cruel… y que haya matado a sus madres… mejor no hablo de eso.

Me hubiera gustado poner a Costa Rica y Nicaragua pero creo que ellas no estuvieron en el virreinato desde el principio. Ni modos, para el siguiente capítulo xD. Nueva Granada fue el 3er virreinato y Río de la Plata el 4to, pero en ese entonces dependían de Perú.

Aclaro: _Na_ ´(madre en maya), _nantli_ (madre en náhuatl), _Xibalbá_ (inframundo maya), la leyenda de _Hunhanpú_ e _Ixbalanqué_ está en el libro sagrado maya _Popol Vuh_. El canto del tecolote es un mal augurio.

Muchas gracias a Vainiya (pero sobrevivimos a pesar de los problemas... ¿no?), Gordafabi (Venezuela es de lo mejor, ánimo que ustedes saldrán del hoyo y nos vamos a reír de la crisis en su cara) y Konokese (¡exijo mi cerveza!).

¿Qué les pareció?

 **Nos vemos~**


	3. Ay, yo no olvido el año viejo

Advertencia: ahora sí sale toda la familia.

Género: confort.

 **3\. Ay yo no olvido el año viejo~**

El Salvador casi se estaba ahogando de la risa y Hondura estaba tratando de contenerla; es que el menor había descubierto que: ¡Tarán~! ¡Honduras rimaba con cara dura! Es más, también había encontrado rima obscena, pero Guatemala lo había callado con una amenaza de su Mano. La Mano era la Mano, la Mano se respetaba.

Honduras, Guatemala, Nicaragua, el Salvador, Belice y Costa Rica estaban trabajando en el patio de una casa que estaba cerca de una playa escondida en la casa de la costarricense. La casita de color melón era pequeña, pero a todos los centroamericanos se les antojaba cálida, porque había sido el escenario de muchos recuerdos familiares; tenía dos cuartos, una cocina con vista a la playa, un bañito, un pequeño recibidor y un amplio patio-palapa; estaba rodeada por varios árboles frondosos a los que aún no se les caían las hojas y a cinco metros de la entrada del patio había una vaya de leños que tenía un letrero desgastado ("línea divisoria", decía).

¡Ah! Y tampoco había que olvidar la vieja palmera que estaba en la esquina de la palapa, porque la habían adornado con lucecitas y esferas navideñas ("¿Dónde se las ponemos?" "Clávaselas por ahí"); en la base habían acomodado musgo y piedras que simulaban un pequeño Nacimiento (el del niño Jesús), con figuritas de pastores, animales, los Reyes Magos y los santos; el Salvador incluso había construido un pequeño riachuelo con piedritas y agua que había traído del mar, y estaba orgulloso de ello.

Honduras y el Salvador estaban bajando la leña de una carretilla para el fogón de Nicaragua, Belice, Nicaragua y Costa Rica estaban en la cocina preparando carne asada, arroz y frijoles, y Guatemala llevaba a la mesa exterior un termo que tenía veinte litros de agua de guayaba.

Ya no era tan extraño que Belice estuviera con ellos al menos ese día (Navidad la había pasado con la _Commonwealth_ ) porque últimamente se había interesado en convivir más con sus vecinos. Algo que –pensó Honduras con molestia- sus hermanos no se habían dignado a hacer: Panamá había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer (¡¿Quién trabajaba el 31 de diciembre!?), los jefes de los sudamericanos habían organizado una fiesta en casa de Perú (" _es algo así como… para reforzar lazos (…) ¡Pero podremos ir el 6 de enero!_ ", había dicho su hermano apenado) y los otros caribeños se iban a reunir en casa de Dominicana. Ninguno iba a venir. Otra vez.

—Somos familia… —resopló Honduras con sarcasmo mientras bajaba los últimos leños—. Familia mis bolas.

Guatemala lo escuchó y resopló. Si le molestaba cuando los no-latinos los ignoraban (eran Centroamérica, ¿qué tan difícil era recordarlo?), odiaba más cuando sus propios hermanos los hacían a un lado.

El Salvador notó su mal humor, pero ni se enteró de la razón. Era uno de los países más pequeños del continente, tanto por su tamaño geográfico como por la edad que aparentaba (unos dieciséis años, dieciocho a lo mucho), ¡pero Honduras no se dejaba engañar por su carita redonda -que luchaba por dejar de ser la de un simple adolescente y convertirse en la de un adulto-, y sus pequeños y brillantes ojos negros! Él sabía que ese niño podía ser el diablo en persona.

—Entonces… —El Salvador sonrió como sólo él y Honduras sabían hacer antes de hacer alguna travesura.— ¿A quién se la pones _dura_ , Honduras?

Honduras respondió con una grosería, aunque a Guatemala la rima no le hizo gracia; se inclinó hacia adelante, levantó la mano, la estiró con elegancia y, cuando el Salvador menos se lo esperaba, golpeó su nuca.

Honduras y Nicaragua se rieron de su hermanito cuando este se empezó a quejar. La Mano era la Mano, la Mano se respetaba.

—Pónganse a trabajar y dejen de decir sus guarradas enfrente de sus hermanas —los regañó Guatemala entre risas.

—Pero ya no me pegue, mamá, ya me voy a portar bien —dijo el Salvador entre pucheros.

—Llorón —murmuró Honduras.

Nicaragua salió de la cocina con un par de sillas de madera y las estaba acomodando alrededor de la mesa del patio cuando escucharon el suave rugido del motor de un automóvil que venía por el camino de terracería.

— ¿Será un turista perdido?

Los demás se asomaron de donde estaban (en la cocina, detrás de una palmera y junto a la carretilla de leña) porque eran curiosos hasta la médula. No era uno, sino tres los autos que se acercaban con rapidez: una todoterreno roja y dos camionetas-una azul y otra blanca- 4x4 con camper.

Honduras era conocido por tener un humor negro y por ser muy arisco, algo que lo hacía parecer muy frígido ante sus hermanos. Hondura era eso y más, pero cuando reconoció a los conductores, no pudo evitar sentir con verdadera alegría.

— ¡Los milagros sí existen! —chilló Nicaragua y fue a recibirlos… Pero luego regresó corriendo para protegerse, es que los conductores estaban en plena carrera por ver quién llegaba primero.

—Cabrones, hijos de su puta madre —murmuró Honduras.

El _Jeep_ todoterreno derrapó -levantando polvo- y se estacionó con elegancia a veinte metros de la casa. La puerta se abrió de golpe, Brasil bajó de un salto y le hizo una señal obscena a la camioneta que le seguía de cerca.

—Yo gané —anunció. La brisa agitaba sus rizos, pero la sonrisa satisfecha nada se la quitaba. Su piel era un poco más morena que la de Honduras y las facciones de su rostro más marcadas y delgadas. Él era el más alto y uno de los que aparentaba más edad: entre veintitrés y veinticinco año. En realidad sólo él, México, Colombia, Argentina, Venezuela, Cuba y República Dominicana simulaban más de veinte años; los demás se veían más jóvenes y algunos incluso parecían adolescentes.

La camioneta blanca se estacionó junto al Jeep un segundo después y el conductor -México- se asomó para gritar que quería la revancha. La camioneta azul aún no se acercaba a la casa.

Del Jeep bajaron Venezuela, Trinidad y Tobago, Barbados, Colombia, Guyana, Surinam y Panamá, mientras que de la camioneta blanca bajaron Cuba, Jamaica, Puerto Rico, Haití, República Dominicana y Guyana Francesa. Era difícil decir qué estaba haciendo cada uno porque todos eran muy ruidosos e inquietos; algunos se estaban quejando del viaje, otros estaban estirando sus músculos, la mayoría debatía la carrera y los demás simplemente hablaban por hablar.

Nicaragua y el Salvador se acercaron corriendo, saludando a gritos a los recién llegados y siendo abrazados por algunos de sus hermanos; Costa Rica también saludó alegremente desde la cocina mientras movía un cucharón y Belice no estaba muy segura de qué ejemplo seguir. Honduras y Guatemala permanecieron en la casa, junto a la carretilla de leña; no sabían cómo reaccionar, si felices o enfadados; más bien estaban confundidos: ¿qué hacían ellos ahí?

Un segundo después llegó una camioneta azul cielo conducida por Argentina y cuando sus pasajeros bajaron -Uruguay, Paraguay, Chile, Perú, Bolivia y Ecuador- Honduras tuvo una sensación de déja vú. ¡Toda América Latina estaba ahí! Era como en las juntas de la OEA o la CELAC, pero sin la tediosa carga de ser naciones. Era como… como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¡Buenas tardes, mi gente! —saludó alguien a quien Honduras no pudo identificar entre tanta gente.

— ¡Buenas tardes, _sudacas_ ~! —gritó el Salvador, que estaba siendo abrazado por Colombia, misma que le dio un golpe en la cabeza por el apodo.

—Ándate a la mierda —le contestó Argentina—. ¡La puta que los parió! —señaló a Brasil y a México — ¡Manejan peor que si su suegra los estuviera persiguiendo! ¡Esto no es "Rápidos y furiosos"!

— ¡Perdiiiste, Malventina! —canturreó México, refiriéndose a las Malvinas.

— ¡Cállate, eh… Téxico! —respondió Argentina, refiriéndose a Texas.

—Apodos de mierda —susurró Chile.

.

Puerto Rico y Surinam iban ser los primeros en pasar la cerca, pero el Salvador les silbó y Honduras se adelantó para detenerlos.

—Ah, hola, hermano, ¿cómo está todo? —preguntó Puerto Rico. Honduras se encogió de hombros - _normal_ , quería decir- y señaló el letrero—. Línea divisoria —leyó con curiosidad—, ¿y eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó al tiempo que Costa Rica salía de la cocina y se acercaba, con Belice siguiéndola.

—Avancen —pidió República Dominicana, empujando levemente a Puerto Rico.

—Que cuando crucen esa línea van a dejar de ser países —respondió Costa Rica con tranquilidad, alzando la voz para que todos la escucharan.

Los latinos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo (quejarse, pelearse, mirarse mal, hacer burla… hacer ruido) y todas las miradas fueron a parar en Costa Rica. La chica –parecía más bien una mujer muy joven o una adolescente a punto de dejar de serlo- se ruborizó porque no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.

—No voy a dejar de ser país —soltó Argentina, serio.

— ¿Es magia? —preguntó Surinam, escéptico.

—No —contestó Honduras con sequedad.

—E-es que a-así e-evitamos pe-pelearnos —murmuró Costa Rica, encogiéndose. A Honduras se le antojó extraño verla tan cohibida. No era así con los centroamericanos.

—Quieres decir que cuando pasemos esa línea… —dijo Puerto Rico, entrecerrando los ojos.

—…Sólo seremos familia, no países con problemas —dijo el Salvador, cruzando la línea divisoria para ponerse entre Honduras y Costa Rica—. ¿Vienen?

Los visitantes miraron el letrero en mutismo. Prácticamente les estaban pidiendo que renunciaran a las enemistades, los rencores y los roces que tenían; era como doblegar su orgullo. El silencio de los visitantes no duró más de cinco segundos, no después de que Chile hiciera a un lado a Argentina y cruzara la línea.

—Me gusta la idea —admitió cuando pasó junto a los centroamericanos—. ¿Me dejan entrar a su baño?

El siguiente fue Perú.

—Huele rico, ¿qué están cocinando~? —y se invitó a la cocina.

—De verdad es una buena idea —musitó Uruguay y entró, jalando a Argentina para que lo siguiera.

—¿Qué tiene de malo jugar a ser normales? —Puerto Rico le sonrió a Jamaica para que entrara con él y la chica se encogió de hombros, cediendo.

Los demás se estaban convenciendo de que era una buena idea, aunque el grito de Perú fue el que los metió en el juego:

—¡La comida no nos va a alcanzar!

Si se iban a quedar ahí, tendrían que encontrar qué comer.

.

.

— ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para venir? —preguntó Guatemala a nadie en particular. La pequeña cocina sólo era ocupada por ella (que estaba preparando una olla de lentejas), República Dominicana y Bolivia.

—No. Nos íbamos a reunir en mi casa, pero Panamá habló con nosotros —respondió República Dominicana con sencillez, mientras cortaba las papas en cuadros grandes— y nos convenció de venir. Además, nos queda muy cerca.

—Perú se sintió mal después de que le hablaron para invitarlo —contó Bolivia. Ella estaba picando la fruta para hacer el ponche— porque ya casi no hemos convivido con ustedes. Nos escapamos de la reunión. Brasil patrocinó los boletos de avión. —Guatemala y Dominicana se sorprendieron.— Perdió una apuesta con Paraguay —aclaró—. Panamá nos dijo dónde estaban, pero nos perdimos… luego los encontramos sobre la carretera —señaló a Dominicana— y a los tres idiotas se les ocurrió competir por quién llegaba primero.

— ¡Guatemala! —Cuba y México entraron para ver qué lograban robarse de la cocina.

Guatemala les sonrió de vuelta. Hacía tanto tiempo que a esos dos no se les veía tan juntos, tranquilos y felices…

— ¿Cómo está? —agregó Cuba y quitó una de las manzanas que Bolivia iba a pelar.

—Eh, ratas, fuera de aquí —Guatemala levantó su cucharón y los echó a cucharazos—. Vayan a atrapar los pollos…

.

—Mira, _huauqui_ , atrapar pollos es todo un arte —le decía Perú a Ecuador. Ellos, el Salvador y la pequeña Belice estaban atrás de la casa, afuera del corral de pollos que Costa Rica había criado; estaban armados con un palo de escoba, un plumero, dos leños y una bolsa de maíz. Era una suerte que estuvieran los pollos porque si no, no alcanzaría la comida que los centroamericanos habían hecho ni la que los visitantes habían traído.

—Yo sé agarrar pollos, Perú.

— Primero tienes que agarrar sus alas para que no revoloteen y luego su cabeza para que no te picoteen —continuó Perú, sujetando con fuerza su palo de escoba.

El Salvador abrió la puerta del corral de improviso y le dio una patada a Perú para que se adelantara.

— ¡Allá voooooy! —gritó Perú y entró corriendo. El Salvador cerró la puerta con fuerza. El peruano sometió una gallina con su palo, la abrazó rápidamente y la levantó, sujetando sus alas, pero no contó con que… un gallo corriera a picotear su pierna. — ¡Salva a la gallina! —pidió dramáticamente, sin soltar al ave. Ecuador le quitó el ave y Belice corrió a amarrar sus patas, mientras el Salvador se reía y Uruguay luchaba desde afuera con su leño para separar al gallo de Perú; era una lucha fiera, pero su hermano la estaba perdiendo.

El gallo se alejó de Perú y éste se agachó para ver sus heridas de guerra, subió su pantalón y soltó un gritito muy masculino: ¡tenía sangre! Ese gallo acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Al final atraparon tres gallinas y un gallo.

— Por qué también mi gallo? —preguntó Costa Rica molesta, cuando –quince minutos después- Uruguay y Belice le entregaron las aves para matarlas.

—¡Me atacó! —se quejó Perú y señaló su pierna—. ¡Mira, mira lo que me hizo! Por su culpa no voy a poder ir a la reunión de la ONU del siguiente mes ni trabajar el año entrante ni…

—Pretextos —dijo Colombia, pasando por ahí cargando una caja de cervezas.

— ¡Puta madre! —gritó alguien cerca de ellos, seguido del ruido del vidrio rompiéndose.

Brasil, Nicaragua, Colombia, México y Guyana habían puesto un gran cazo con agua en la salita de la casa, le habían puesto hielos y luego le iban a echar las bebidas para que se enfriaran, pero cuando estaban bajando las cajas de la camioneta blanca, Nicaragua se había distraído tarareando una canción y había soltado la suya. Nicaragua gritó asustada y cayó sentada, Brasil bajó de un salto de la camioneta y la ayudó a levantarse, pero a México y a Chile casi les dio un paro cardiaco al ver las botellas rotas. Chile llegó corriendo, empujó a un curioso –Honduras, para variar- y miró el desastre de botellas rotas y alcohol derramado.

— ¡¿Es mi vino?!

—Mi cerveza… —México se agachó, rompió un lado de la caja y con eso empezó a juntar los restos de las botellas. Era como si estuviera en el funeral de su perro.

—Perdón, es que yo… —Nicaragua casi se echaba a llorar.

—Ya, tranquila, no pasa nada —Brasil la levantó y sacudió su vestido—. México no está enojado contigo, ¿verdad? —México asintió, aún ocupado juntando el vidrio al lado de Chile y Honduras.

Nicaragua se dio una palmadita en el cachete y respiró hondo para calmarse, luego salió disparada, buscando una escoba y una bolsa para la basura. Cuando volvió, sus hermanos ya habían reunido lo desechable y México le ofreció un traguito de cerveza.

—Para el susto —dijo, ya recuperado del drama de las cervezas desperdiciadas.

—Eso les pasa para que ya dejen el vicio —los regañó Guatemala, asomándose desde la cocina.

.

En la pequeña sala, Venezuela y Haití estaban arrodilladas junto a unos contenedores de agua, lavando las uvas que Brasil había bajado del Jeep y el resto de la fruta que iban a usar para el ponche.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido, Haití? —preguntó Venezuela en voz baja, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, mas hacía meses que no hablaban.

Haití se encogió de hombros, pensando que tenían que seguir la _norma_ de la línea divisoria: olvidar por un rato que eran países. Si se quejaba ahora, seguramente Venezuela también lo haría y la tarde se arruinaría. Era un bonito día para que eso pasara.

—Espero que el siguiente año sea mejor —admitió con un ligero acento francés. Venezuela hizo una mueca que pretendía estar de acuerdo con su pariente.

.

—Los encienden cuando den las doce de la noches, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos —le estaba diciendo Brasil a Paraguay y a Trinidad y Tobago, que asintieron con fastidio—. Y con mucho cuidado porque le vamos a quemar la casa a Costa Rica y…

—Y porque no podemos sacrificar todo el vino que Chile trajo —completó Paraguay, mirando la caja que tenía fuegos artificiales.

.

Argentina había instalado una parrilla junto al fogón de Nicaragua, en el patio de la casa y le estaba explicando algo a la centroamericana que Honduras no tenía ganas de escuchar. A lo mejor era algo de las ventajas del asado y la soya, o algo así. El chico estaba más interesado en Jamaica, que había ido bien equipado: había llevado tres hamacas y las estaba instalando entre los árboles y la palmera que estaban junto a la casa. Eso era ser una mujer con visión.

Cuba estaba haciendo algo de provecho: bajó la vieja bocina de Colombia, la conectó en la camioneta blanca, agarró el teléfono celular de Panamá y puso la música. Desde ese momento hicieron un recorrido por lo mejor de los ritmos latinoamericanos y la casa se llenó de gritos de gente pidiendo sus canciones favoritas y gente que se creía cantante.

—" Porque yo en el amor soy un idiota que ha sufrido mil derrotas, que no tengo fuerzas para defenderme …"— el Salvador y Colombia cantaban con sentimiento la canción de Polo Montañez, mientras terminaban de acomodar las bebidas en el cazo.

—"Pero ella casi siempre aprovechaba y si algún día me besaba, eso era sólo para entretenerme …"—continuó Puerto Rico desde la cocina, donde él, Costa Rica, Belice y Venezuela estaban desplumando a las gallinas y al gallo.

—"…Y es asíiiiii… uhuhu. " — terminó Panamá, que estaba en una hamaca de Jamaica -comprobando que fueran cómodas-.

Mas el karaoke se puso peor cuando Argentina y México se pusieron a cantar… en un concurso de quién gritaba más fuerte.

—¡De aquel amooooooor…! —con machete en mano, el mexicano estaba quitando las espinas y las malformaciones de la leña que iban a utilizar para una fogata.

—¡…De música ligera! —Argentina ya estaba asando la carne que él mismo había traído.

—¡Nada nos libra!

—¡Nada más queda!

— ¡Ay ya cáaaallense! —los regañó Chile—. Sus gritos me dan jaqueca.

—Que alguien ponga la de "Flor pálida" —pidió Nicaragua.

.

Y así, todos pasaron una hermosa tarde adornada por el color dorado que le brindaba el sol poniente al paisaje, ambientada por la música que emitía una sencilla bocina. La mesa poco a poco se fue llenando de comida traída de diferentes rincones del continente, que fue manoseada y probada por casi todos los latinos, así que Guatemala puso a el Salvador y Honduras como guardianes de la comida hasta nuevo aviso.

Cuando oscureció, los más jóvenes trajeron piedras y troncos y las acomodaron en el patio para que sirvieran de asiento a todos los invitados. Todos no cabían dentro de la pequeña casa, así que cada quien se acomodó donde pudo.

—Es que no nos avisaron que iban a venir —se excusó Costa Rica, apenada—. Si no, lo hubiéramos hecho en otro lugar…

—Tranquila, niña, así está bien —le aseguró Colombia.

Algunos hicieron una fogata y la encendieron para soportar el frío de la noche. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, alguien sacó unos paquetes de platos, cucharas y vasos y los centroamericanos empezaron a servir la comida, a pesar de que todos insistieron en que podían hacerlo ellos mismos.

—Nosotros somos las de la casa, siéntense —decía Nicaragua amablemente, tratando de no perder la paciencia.

Se hizo un silencio un poco extraño porque ahora estaban todos juntos alrededor de una fogata, como si fueran viejos amigos cuando en realidad su historia estaba muy marcada por disputas y enemistades que a algunos los habían llevado a las guerras. Mas compartían algo, aunque ninguno pudiera definir exactamente qué.

—Pues… se nos fue otro año —Cuba rompió el silencio. Eso fue muy significativo de alguien que había pasado tantas cosas durante esos doce meses y que por primera vez se reunía con su familia para celebrar Año Nuevo; los problemas políticos siempre le hacían elegir pasarlo en su casa, esperando el día de su cumpleaños. Ahora no, ahora se había escapado de su jefe para estar ahí.

—Fue un buen año —opinó Uruguay.

—Claro, como a ti no te pega la crisis —Venezuela se sentía tensa. No sabía si era por el estúpido juego de fingir no ser naciones, por acordarse de todo lo que había pasado o por estar rodeada de todas esas naciones con las que de haber sido cualquier otro día, ya estaría discutiendo. Esa tarde había sido tan tranquila entre bromas y risas… ¡Era tan bonito que parecía una farsa!

El ambiente cambió, algo se enfrió en la actitud de todos. Siendo países de _sangre caliente_ era muy fácil notar sus cambios de humor.

—No lo arruines, Venezuela —pidió República Dominicana.

—Yo sólo digo la verdad —murmuró Venezuela—. Si todos vinieron nada más para sentirse buena gente, porque piensan que con pasar un ratito con los otros ya somos _familia_.

— ¿Qué no daban dinero gratis? —dijo Chile, tratando de aliviar la tensión.

—Yo sólo vine porque dijeron que iban a dar dulces —soltó Perú con sencillez.

—Venezuela, sólo estamos tratando de convivir en paz, ¿captás o lo tengo que explicar? —Uruguay aparentaba estar aburrido, a ver si con eso su hermana se calmaba.

Venezuela volteó a mirarlo y se levantó.

— ¡Sólo vienen a fingir que todo va bien cuando todos saben perfectamente que el siguiente año nos vamos a ir al puto infierno!

— ¿Y a usted qué le importan mis problemas? —Colombia también se levantó y encaró a su hermana—. ¿Me los va a resolver o qué? ¡Ya siéntese y coma lo que sea que nos están ofreciendo!

Esta vez Bolivia se levantó.

— ¿Por qué callas a Venezuela? Si sabes que tiene la razón.

—No otra vez —se quejó Brasil—. A ver, niñas, no le arruinemos la fiesta a…

—Ya, Venezuela —México fue a tratar de calmarla. Él también moría de ganas de describir con todas las groserías posibles su perspectiva económica y todo lo que había pasado ese año, pero no quería arruinar la reunión en la casa de Costa Rica. Todo iba tan bien…

Venezuela iba a contestar, pero de pronto Guatemala hizo a México a un lado y habló con fuerza.

—Mira, Venezuela, no sé qué pasó en tu casa y no me interesa, pero no pienses que eres la única con problemas aquí —dijo la chica, tomando valor de donde no sabía que lo tenía—. Y todos ustedes —señaló el círculo— nadie nació rico ni cagando dinero, ¿verdad? Todos aquí sabemos cómo es no tener ni un mugroso peso, todos aquí anduvimos corriendo en el campo cuando éramos chiquitos, buscando comida. ¿Sí o no un día yo te encontré descalza en tu casa, mientras ordeñabas una vaca flaca para darle de comer a estos cuando no podían ni limpiarse la cola? —le preguntó a Colombia, señalando a Venezuela y Ecuador. La colombiana desvió la mirada al cielo, pero asintió. Algunos se rieron—. ¿A poco no nos daba coraje cuando trabajábamos todo el día y sólo ganábamos para comprarnos un miserable pan? —le preguntó a los caribeños, que asintieron—. Todos hemos sido pobres… aún lo somos, ¿pero y qué? Si Dios nos dio manos, vamos a trabajar y si no nos las dio, vamos a pensar. Dice México que nos va a llevar la _chingada_ , ¿a poco no dijimos lo mismo cuando escapamos de la casa de papá?

Guatemala los miró, uno a uno, cara a cara. La mayoría se incomodó, recordando viejas batallas con alguien a quien no podían querer abiertamente sin tener recuerdos dolorosos, pero que al mismo tiempo no podían odiar porque les había ayudado a tener una identidad. Una familia.

Venezuela suspiró. De pronto no era la nación femenina cuyo largo cabello había empezado a perder brillo un par de años atrás, sino una joven que se sentía triste, abrumada y sola.

Era cierto. Cada uno tenía un pasado. Cada uno había vivido la esclavitud, la pobreza y la opresión a su manera. Pero seguían vivos y seguían luchando.

—Y aquí estamos —dijo Cuba, con una risa sin alegría.

—Sí, aquí estamos —Brasil también se sintió abrumado.

—El siguiente año tiene que ser mejor —susurró Haití para sí, pero todos la escucharon.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que ya corrían los primeros minutos del nuevo año.

.

..

…

Belice, Jamaica, Surinam no son considerados latinos, pero tenía que agregarlos, jeje.

¡Hola!

Lo hice muy rápido porque ya me están llevando a la casa de mi abuela, pero espero que no haya muchos errores en la información.

Gracias a LovinHC (usted y yo ya hablamos en privado ;), perdóneme si Venezuela me salió un poco rara, yo la siento un poco explosiva pero de buen corazón), Kokonese, SalyKon y Akira-Jazz (España me cae bien, pero me dio curiosidad cómo lo trata el fandom, además si nos ponemos a pensar, en la colonia tenía muchos hijos que atender, guerras, disputas internas, su propio territorio... que dejaba a unos chicos a cargo de otros -prácticamente eran niños cuidando de otros niños- y eso no les gustaba, a lo mejor para algunos papá España brilló por su ausencia o por sus visitas cortas).

Aclaro que el del capítulo anterior no era México, era la representación del fantasma, que estaba tentando a Guatemala para llevarla al infierno. Es sólo una leyenda de terror.

Oh, sí... y

 **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	4. Génesis estilo latino

Resumen: los países latinoamericanos... ¡Ejem! Quiero decir, los antiguos dioses se han reunido para crear al nuevo sol y a la humanidad, ¿podrán lograrlo sin arruinar a la humanidad en el proceso?

Advertencias: mitología azteca resumida, parodia.

Esto es una pequeña parodia del mito azteca de la creación del mundo,

Teotihuacán es una antigua ciudad donde los aztecas pensaban que el mundo se creó. En ella está la Pirámide del sol, que es donde van a estar parados nuestros latinos.

X

Génesis latino

X

Ese día… o noche… o lo que fuera, los dioses (países) se reunieron porque México había insistido e insistido. Les había enviado una nota que nadie pudo leer porque no había luz; ese era el problema: ¡todo estaba oscuro!

Todos llegaron a Teotihuacán, la ciudad de los dioses, pero estaba tan oscuro que apenas podían ver donde caminaban. Ya se habían reunido ahí cuatro veces, pero todas habían sido reuniones… eh… fallidas («es tu culpa», le dijo México a Chile. «No molete, poh, no es mi culpa que ustedes no sepan crear humanos», fue la sabia respuesta de Chile, dios del inframundo).

\- ¡Hijoepusha! -se quejó Colombia, se quejó cuando sintió que algo rozó con su… eh, su trasero.- ¡Ya sé que fuiste tú, México!

\- ¡Pero si yo estoy aquí!- gritó el susodicho desde algún otro lugar lejano.

\- ¿Entonces quién fue, eh? ¿España? -sarcasmo colombiano.

-No veo nada, causita… -dijo Perú, el más cercano a Colombia, preguntándose qué había sido eso suavecito y redondito que había tocado dos minutos atrás.

México y Colombia por su lado, ya se estaban diciendo de todo, hasta de qué se iban a morir (como si no fueran dioses inmortales, la verdad). Hasta que México, más dócil ante Colombia aunque ni él lo supiera, se rindió.

-Ya, Colombia, cálmate. Los traje porque otra vez no veo ni madres, ¿qué no se pueden convertir en soles o algo así?

-Tú también puedes, México -replicó Perú al tiempo que comenzó a brillar e iluminar donde estaba parado.

Todos los otros hicieron lo mismo e iluminaron las jóvenes pirámides de la gran Teotihuacán. Luego se dieron cuenta de que México los había llevado hasta la más grande de todas, la que estaba en el centro. Tuvieron que subirla flotando porque tenía muchos escalones y los países eran demasiado flojos. México les explicó mientras subían: quería crear a los humanos y lo más importante, un sol que iluminara a todo el mundo de forma permanente. Otra vez.

-Ya me cansé de tener que prenderme y apagarme, ni que fuera arbolito de Navidad -se quejó.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya se te acabaron los fusibles? -se burló Ecuador, a quien nadie había notado hasta entonces.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la cima de la pirámide, pudieron admirar un poco el panorama. La oscuridad lo llenaba casi todo, mas ellos con su luz propia podían iluminar un poco y darse cuenta de que la ciudad estaba en un valle rodeado por cerros y una vegetación semidesértica; a mucha gente no le agradaba ese paisaje, pero varios lo encontraban tranquilo y reconfortante.

La idea sobre los humanos no era tan importante, pero como dioses necesitaban quiénes les brindaran fuerzas para poder hacer su día a día. El culto de los humanos sería su motor como dioses, el origen de su fuerza.

El problema era que las cuatro veces anteriores, los dioses habían creado soles y hombres fallidos.

La primera fue…

\- ¡Yo seré el sol!

-Yo preferiría que Colombi...

Antes de que México pudiera terminar de hablar, Argentina se iluminó, se elevó al cielo y se convirtió en el sol de la primera era de hombres. Abajo, los otros dioses pensaron que nunca podrían rebajarle el ego a su hermano.

La joven y pequeña Venezuela se había dado a sí misma el papel de cocinera, ella iba a crear al nuevo hombre. Instaló su pequeña cocina portátil (es decir: leña y carbón transportables, ollas de barro y menjunjes que sólo ella conocía) junto al sitio donde Argentina se había elevado.

-Un poquito de inteligencia… un poquito de amor por la guerra… una pizca de amor por los otros… -decía mientras metía los ingredientes en su gran olla y movía para que la mezcla quedara uniforme.

-Dos pizcas de amor por sí mismo -Argentina se metió y echó su ingrediente.

Venezuela se molestó.

-¡No se metan en mi receta!

\- ¡Y que sea chiquito para jugar con él! -dijo un emocionado Ecuador, que en aquel entonces era uno de los dioses más jóvenes.

Él echó dos pizcas de "Pequeñez" mientras Venezuela no se daba cuenta por estar discutiendo con Argentina.

Fue así que el primer hombre era pequeño, demasiado pequeño que se resbalaba entre los dedos de Ecuador.

-Muy pequeño -dictaminó Venezuela, molesta, y los convirtió en peces antes de que Ecuador pudiera jugar con ellos.

Para la segunda etapa del hombre y con Dominicana como el sol, Nicaragua fue la cocinera y quiso redimir el error sobre la estatura del hombre. Lo hizo demasiado bien…

-¡Su *uta madre!

-Figlios da put*!

Ahí se podía ver a México y a Brasil volando por los cielos, huyendo de los hombres gigantes que Nicaragua había creado. Eran enormes… pero tenían la mentalidad de niños y pensaban que "esas cositas" que volaban por los cielos eran sus juguetes y querían alcanzarlos, ¿consecuencia? Brasil y México volaron lo más alto que pudieron hasta que los hombres chocaron entre sí y se rompieron, creando así las grandes montañas del mundo.

El tercer hombre era demasiado inteligente (con Uruguay como sol) y el cuarto demasiado bueno (con Haití como sol), así que tuvieron que ser destruidos. Fue por eso que los dioses se decepcionaron y como latinos, dejaron las cosas a medias: no terminarían la creación del hombre, ¡era muy latoso!

-Si ni si quiera nosotros mismos nos soportamos, ¿cómo soportaríamos a la humanidad? -decía Colombia sabiamente.

Dejaron que Chile guardara los ingredientes de la humanidad allá en el inframundo y se prometieron no crear otro hombre, no tenía caso. ¿Pero cuándo es que ha habido alguien completamente obediente entre esa familia divina? Nada, no hay, no existe.

-Aquí viene la parte más chingona, la más importante… -canturreó México.- ¡El más cabrón bajó al mundo por los huesos!

\- ¿Qué es cabrón? -Ecuador y su curiosidad.

\- El más inteligente y valiente y ching…

\- ¡Che… yo no bajé por nada al inframundo!

-Cállate, Argentina. Me refiero a mí.

-No pienso escuchar otra vez cómo vos bajaste y Chile te puso pruebas y…

México interrumpió a Argentina y empezó a contarle a quien quisiera escuchar su versión de cómo bajó al inframundo y recuperó los huesos sagrados/ingredientes de la humanidad. Sin embargo, las aventuras del mexicano y cómo recuperó los huesos sagrados de la humanidad son otra historia más larga que aburriría a todos los dioses presentes por enésima vez.

-Perdón, parce, pero esa ya me la sé -intervino Colombia-. Además, ya todos se están aburriendo -señaló a su alrededor: los otros latin… digo, dioses, ya se estaban hartando y es que México les había contado la misma historia una y otra y otra vez. Me lo cuentas después, ¿sí? -le sonrió al mexicano.

El mexicano iba a protestar, peeeeroooo… esta era Colombia. Le gustaba Colombia. Adoraba a Colombia y si a ella se le ocurría decir "rana" él le traía a Francia, si quería comer él le cocinaba, si quería silencio se ponía una cinta en la boca. Lo tenía bien domesticado.

-Sí…

México la miró con una sonrisita que ni él mismo se dio cuenta que tenía y luego miró a los otros dioses. Todos estaban reunidos en lo más alto de la más grande pirámide de la ciudad donde se habían erigido las cuatro humanidades anteriores; todos se habían rendido la última vez, pero ahora que México había recuperado los ingredientes de la humanidad se veían obligados a hacer al menos un último intento.

-Necesitamos a los humanos para que nuestro mundo pueda funcionar de acuerdo al ciclo que el Destino le presupuso -dijo México en voz alta-. Necesitamos…

-… Vos sólo quere tener sirvientes -acusó Argentina, aunque a él tampoco le desagradaba la idea.

México fingió que no escuchó al otro dios.

-La cosa es esta -empezó a decir México y señaló un hoyo que había por ahí-: para que nuestra creación pueda sobrevivir, necesitaremos un quinto sol…

Nadie dijo nada.

-El sol será la divinidad más respetada para la humanidad… -los tentó y los miró uno a uno.

Todos se lo pensaron un poco, pero una fue la primera en ofrecerse.

-Es mi turno…

Era Colombia, una diosa bastante popular y agradable. Era muy persistente y pensaba que podía ser la deidad que proveyera a la humanidad de los rayos de sol porque era necesario. Era su momento de reafirmar su brillo sobre sus hermanos.

Ella caminó hacia el hoyo y se dio cuenta de que en el fondo había una hoguera. Ahora no podía simplemente iluminarse y elevarse; si quería que todo fuera mejor, debería purificarse. Miró el fuego y sintió miedo, el que ni siendo dioses nos abandona.

Su hermana Venezuela caminó detrás de ella y se dio cuenta de lo mismo.

Nadie sabe por qué pasó, nadie sabe por qué lo hizo. Quizá yo sí sé… quizá fue el amor por su propia sangre que nunca confesó en vida, quizá fue por evitarle un sufrimiento… quizá fue el amor por los otros… quizá fue más lo que obligó a Venezuela a saltar a la hoguera en lugar de su hermana.

La diosa cayó y al instante en el que tocó el fuego, gritó de dolor y fue absorbida rápidamente por las llamas. Todo se iluminó de repente, obligando a los dioses a protegerse porque la luz fue tan intensa que podía cegarlos.

Era el nacimiento del nuevo sol.

El nuevo astro emergió del hoyo y subió rápidamente al cielo, alzándose imponente sobre todos los demás. Fue en ese momento que las deidades se dieron cuenta de que esta nueva humanidad sí funcionaría, sí con semejante sol rigiendo su día a día.

Colombia observó como pudo, arrepentida por haber dejado que su hermana hiciera lo que ella había prometido; así que entonces ella también se arrojó antes de poder ser detenida por otros dioses y un segundo sol apareció en el horizonte.

Las deidades se quedaron petrificadas. Ecuador y México principalmente porque... ¡Colombia se había sacrificado!

-No podemos tener dos soles- murmuró Argentina, sin saber qué pensar sobre lo que acababa de suceder-. Tenemos que apagar uno.

-Apagarlo sería como matarlo, no -México se negó, sin querer pensar en eso. Estaba triste porque ya no volvería a ver a la diosa colombiana sino sólo mirando hacia arriba-. Necesitamos disminuir la intensidad de uno, nada más. Iré y…

Pero otra voz lo interrumpió. Era el hermano menor de los nuevos astros.

-No, creo que es mi obligación… -dijo, un poquito desanimado por tener que lidiar entre sus hermanas. Otra vez.- Tengo una idea, ya vuelvo…

El pequeño dios se convirtió en conejo y saltó hacia el cielo, tan alto que pudo llegar a Colombia. Llegó… y chocó, apagando así un poco de la intensidad de ese astro. Así se crearon el sol y la luna de nuestra era, y también es por eso que algunas personas pueden ver un conejo juguetón en la luna.

¿Y el hombre? El hombre fue creado a partir de los huesos que México había recuperado del inframundo gobernado por Chile.

Colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

X

X

X

De las aventuras de México y cómo recuperó los huesos de la humanidad… es otro cuento xD

Esto empezó como regalo escrito rapidito para ÁguilaReal y creo que le gustó jejeje.

Gracias por el voto al capítulo pasado ;)

¿Opiniones? ¿Votos? ¿Saludos?

Resumen: los países latinoamericanos... ¡Ejem! Quiero decir, los antiguos dioses se han reunido para crear al nuevo sol y a la humanidad, ¿podrán lograrlo sin arruinar a la humanidad en el proceso?

Advertencias: mitología azteca resumida, parodia.

Esto es una pequeña parodia del mito azteca de la creación del mundo,

Teotihuacán es una antigua ciudad donde los aztecas pensaban que el mundo se creó. En ella está la Pirámide del sol, que es donde van a estar parados nuestros latinos.

X

Génesis latino

X

Ese día… o noche… o lo que fuera, los dioses (países) se reunieron porque México había insistido e insistido. Les había enviado una nota que nadie pudo leer porque no había luz; ese era el problema: ¡todo estaba oscuro!

Todos llegaron a Teotihuacán, la ciudad de los dioses, pero estaba tan oscuro que apenas podían ver donde caminaban. Ya se habían reunido ahí cuatro veces, pero todas habían sido reuniones… eh… fallidas («es tu culpa», le dijo México a Chile. «No molete, poh, no es mi culpa que ustedes no sepan crear humanos», fue la sabia respuesta de Chile, dios del inframundo).

\- ¡Hijoepusha! -se quejó Colombia, se quejó cuando sintió que algo rozó con su… eh, su trasero.- ¡Ya sé que fuiste tú, México!

\- ¡Pero si yo estoy aquí!- gritó el susodicho desde algún otro lugar lejano.

\- ¿Entonces quién fue, eh? ¿España? -sarcasmo colombiano.

-No veo nada, causita… -dijo Perú, el más cercano a Colombia, preguntándose qué había sido eso suavecito y redondito que había tocado dos minutos atrás.

México y Colombia por su lado, ya se estaban diciendo de todo, hasta de qué se iban a morir (como si no fueran dioses inmortales, la verdad). Hasta que México, más dócil ante Colombia aunque ni él lo supiera, se rindió.

-Ya, Colombia, cálmate. Los traje porque otra vez no veo ni madres, ¿qué no se pueden convertir en soles o algo así?

-Tú también puedes, México -replicó Perú al tiempo que comenzó a brillar e iluminar donde estaba parado.

Todos los otros hicieron lo mismo e iluminaron las jóvenes pirámides de la gran Teotihuacán. Luego se dieron cuenta de que México los había llevado hasta la más grande de todas, la que estaba en el centro. Tuvieron que subirla flotando porque tenía muchos escalones y los países eran demasiado flojos. México les explicó mientras subían: quería crear a los humanos y lo más importante, un sol que iluminara a todo el mundo de forma permanente. Otra vez.

-Ya me cansé de tener que prenderme y apagarme, ni que fuera arbolito de Navidad -se quejó.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya se te acabaron los fusibles? -se burló Ecuador, a quien nadie había notado hasta entonces.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la cima de la pirámide, pudieron admirar un poco el panorama. La oscuridad lo llenaba casi todo, mas ellos con su luz propia podían iluminar un poco y darse cuenta de que la ciudad estaba en un valle rodeado por cerros y una vegetación semidesértica; a mucha gente no le agradaba ese paisaje, pero varios lo encontraban tranquilo y reconfortante.

La idea sobre los humanos no era tan importante, pero como dioses necesitaban quiénes les brindaran fuerzas para poder hacer su día a día. El culto de los humanos sería su motor como dioses, el origen de su fuerza.

El problema era que las cuatro veces anteriores, los dioses habían creado soles y hombres fallidos.

La primera fue…

\- ¡Yo seré el sol!

-Yo preferiría que Colombi...

Antes de que México pudiera terminar de hablar, Argentina se iluminó, se elevó al cielo y se convirtió en el sol de la primera era de hombres. Abajo, los otros dioses pensaron que nunca podrían rebajarle el ego a su hermano.

La joven y pequeña Venezuela se había dado a sí misma el papel de cocinera, ella iba a crear al nuevo hombre. Instaló su pequeña cocina portátil (es decir: leña y carbón transportables, ollas de barro y menjunjes que sólo ella conocía) junto al sitio donde Argentina se había elevado.

-Un poquito de inteligencia… un poquito de amor por la guerra… una pizca de amor por los otros… -decía mientras metía los ingredientes en su gran olla y movía para que la mezcla quedara uniforme.

-Dos pizcas de amor por sí mismo -Argentina se metió y echó su ingrediente.

Venezuela se molestó.

-¡No se metan en mi receta!

\- ¡Y que sea chiquito para jugar con él! -dijo un emocionado Ecuador, que en aquel entonces era uno de los dioses más jóvenes.

Él echó dos pizcas de "Pequeñez" mientras Venezuela no se daba cuenta por estar discutiendo con Argentina.

Fue así que el primer hombre era pequeño, demasiado pequeño que se resbalaba entre los dedos de Ecuador.

-Muy pequeño -dictaminó Venezuela, molesta, y los convirtió en peces antes de que Ecuador pudiera jugar con ellos.

Para la segunda etapa del hombre y con Dominicana como el sol, Nicaragua fue la cocinera y quiso redimir el error sobre la estatura del hombre. Lo hizo demasiado bien…

-¡Su *uta madre!

-Figlios da put*!

Ahí se podía ver a México y a Brasil volando por los cielos, huyendo de los hombres gigantes que Nicaragua había creado. Eran enormes… pero tenían la mentalidad de niños y pensaban que "esas cositas" que volaban por los cielos eran sus juguetes y querían alcanzarlos, ¿consecuencia? Brasil y México volaron lo más alto que pudieron hasta que los hombres chocaron entre sí y se rompieron, creando así las grandes montañas del mundo.

El tercer hombre era demasiado inteligente (con Uruguay como sol) y el cuarto demasiado bueno (con Haití como sol), así que tuvieron que ser destruidos. Fue por eso que los dioses se decepcionaron y como latinos, dejaron las cosas a medias: no terminarían la creación del hombre, ¡era muy latoso!

-Si ni si quiera nosotros mismos nos soportamos, ¿cómo soportaríamos a la humanidad? -decía Colombia sabiamente.

Dejaron que Chile guardara los ingredientes de la humanidad allá en el inframundo y se prometieron no crear otro hombre, no tenía caso. ¿Pero cuándo es que ha habido alguien completamente obediente entre esa familia divina? Nada, no hay, no existe.

-Aquí viene la parte más chingona, la más importante… -canturreó México.- ¡El más cabrón bajó al mundo por los huesos!

\- ¿Qué es cabrón? -Ecuador y su curiosidad.

\- El más inteligente y valiente y ching…

\- ¡Che… yo no bajé por nada al inframundo!

-Cállate, Argentina. Me refiero a mí.

-No pienso escuchar otra vez cómo vos bajaste y Chile te puso pruebas y…

México interrumpió a Argentina y empezó a contarle a quien quisiera escuchar su versión de cómo bajó al inframundo y recuperó los huesos sagrados/ingredientes de la humanidad. Sin embargo, las aventuras del mexicano y cómo recuperó los huesos sagrados de la humanidad son otra historia más larga que aburriría a todos los dioses presentes por enésima vez.

-Perdón, parce, pero esa ya me la sé -intervino Colombia-. Además, ya todos se están aburriendo -señaló a su alrededor: los otros latin… digo, dioses, ya se estaban hartando y es que México les había contado la misma historia una y otra y otra vez. Me lo cuentas después, ¿sí? -le sonrió al mexicano.

El mexicano iba a protestar, peeeeroooo… esta era Colombia. Le gustaba Colombia. Adoraba a Colombia y si a ella se le ocurría decir "rana" él le traía a Francia, si quería comer él le cocinaba, si quería silencio se ponía una cinta en la boca. Lo tenía bien domesticado.

-Sí…

México la miró con una sonrisita que ni él mismo se dio cuenta que tenía y luego miró a los otros dioses. Todos estaban reunidos en lo más alto de la más grande pirámide de la ciudad donde se habían erigido las cuatro humanidades anteriores; todos se habían rendido la última vez, pero ahora que México había recuperado los ingredientes de la humanidad se veían obligados a hacer al menos un último intento.

-Necesitamos a los humanos para que nuestro mundo pueda funcionar de acuerdo al ciclo que el Destino le presupuso -dijo México en voz alta-. Necesitamos…

-… Vos sólo quere tener sirvientes -acusó Argentina, aunque a él tampoco le desagradaba la idea.

México fingió que no escuchó al otro dios.

-La cosa es esta -empezó a decir México y señaló un hoyo que había por ahí-: para que nuestra creación pueda sobrevivir, necesitaremos un quinto sol…

Nadie dijo nada.

-El sol será la divinidad más respetada para la humanidad… -los tentó y los miró uno a uno.

Todos se lo pensaron un poco, pero una fue la primera en ofrecerse.

-Es mi turno…

Era Colombia, una diosa bastante popular y agradable. Era muy persistente y pensaba que podía ser la deidad que proveyera a la humanidad de los rayos de sol porque era necesario. Era su momento de reafirmar su brillo sobre sus hermanos.

Ella caminó hacia el hoyo y se dio cuenta de que en el fondo había una hoguera. Ahora no podía simplemente iluminarse y elevarse; si quería que todo fuera mejor, debería purificarse. Miró el fuego y sintió miedo, el que ni siendo dioses nos abandona.

Su hermana Venezuela caminó detrás de ella y se dio cuenta de lo mismo.

Nadie sabe por qué pasó, nadie sabe por qué lo hizo. Quizá yo sí sé… quizá fue el amor por su propia sangre que nunca confesó en vida, quizá fue por evitarle un sufrimiento… quizá fue el amor por los otros… quizá fue más lo que obligó a Venezuela a saltar a la hoguera en lugar de su hermana.

La diosa cayó y al instante en el que tocó el fuego, gritó de dolor y fue absorbida rápidamente por las llamas. Todo se iluminó de repente, obligando a los dioses a protegerse porque la luz fue tan intensa que podía cegarlos.

Era el nacimiento del nuevo sol.

El nuevo astro emergió del hoyo y subió rápidamente al cielo, alzándose imponente sobre todos los demás. Fue en ese momento que las deidades se dieron cuenta de que esta nueva humanidad sí funcionaría, sí con semejante sol rigiendo su día a día.

Colombia observó como pudo, arrepentida por haber dejado que su hermana hiciera lo que ella había prometido; así que entonces ella también se arrojó antes de poder ser detenida por otros dioses y un segundo sol apareció en el horizonte.

Las deidades se quedaron petrificadas. Ecuador y México principalmente porque... ¡Colombia se había sacrificado!

-No podemos tener dos soles- murmuró Argentina, sin saber qué pensar sobre lo que acababa de suceder-. Tenemos que apagar uno.

-Apagarlo sería como matarlo, no -México se negó, sin querer pensar en eso. Estaba triste porque ya no volvería a ver a la diosa colombiana sino sólo mirando hacia arriba-. Necesitamos disminuir la intensidad de uno, nada más. Iré y…

Pero otra voz lo interrumpió. Era el hermano menor de los nuevos astros.

-No, creo que es mi obligación… -dijo, un poquito desanimado por tener que lidiar entre sus hermanas. Otra vez.- Tengo una idea, ya vuelvo…

El pequeño dios se convirtió en conejo y saltó hacia el cielo, tan alto que pudo llegar a Colombia. Llegó… y chocó, apagando así un poco de la intensidad de ese astro. Así se crearon el sol y la luna de nuestra era, y también es por eso que algunas personas pueden ver un conejo juguetón en la luna.

¿Y el hombre? El hombre fue creado a partir de los huesos que México había recuperado del inframundo gobernado por Chile.

Colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

X

X

X

De las aventuras de México y cómo recuperó los huesos de la humanidad… es otro cuento xD

Esto empezó como regalo escrito rapidito para ÁguilaReal y creo que le gustó jejeje.

Gracias a Validia, Saly, Lavida134 y al Invitado (que creo que se molestó por lo de España) por los comentarios a los capítulos anteriores, los leo todos y me hacen felices las tardes ;)

¿Comentarios? ¿Saludos?


End file.
